


Caught with Hearts in my Eyes

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Disney References, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, OMC (mentioned) - Freeform, Pining, Snapchat, Werewolf Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6980674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You've got Snapchat?"</p>
<p>Derek closes the door utterly confused by such a question and rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes fully bracing the fact that he's awake.</p>
<p>"Snap what? It's almost three in the morning, Stiles."</p>
<p>"I know what fucking time it is, Derek. I know because I haven't been able to go to sleep because of you in Kira's Snapchat story of last night's party!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught with Hearts in my Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Title may change in the future 'cause honestly I couldn't think of a good one. Suggestions are welcomed!
> 
> Unbeta'd, If any errors feel free to point them out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, people! (I think? Is not that original, but meh.)

"Open up, Derek!"

The banging on his apartment door followed up by the familiar voice yelling sprung him off his light sleep and, in a panic, he ran to opened it.

"What happened? Are you alright?", he asked once he finally sees Stiles.

He was clearly upset but otherwise seemed unharmed and that settled, at lease, some of his nerves.

"No, I'm not." Stiles steps into the apartment with tense shoulder and turns to Derek, dumbly still holding the door open, and asks, "You've got Snapchat?"

Derek closes the door utterly confused by such a question and rubs the heels of his hands against his eyes fully bracing the fact that he's awake.

"Snap what? It's almost three in the morning, Stiles."

"I know what fucking time it is, Derek. I _know_ because I haven't been able to go to sleep because of you in Kira's Snapchat story of last night's party!"

Stiles upturned nose was flaring and his cheeks were turning rosy while fuming. Derek was taking aback by this reaction, he didn't understand what he could have possibly done to warrant this. In fact, he thought he did well at last night's celebration of the end of their first year of college. He actually showed up and mingled. For fuck's sake, he even made a dip!

"Me in what? You're not making any sense."

Stiles took out his smartphone, fumbled with it for a bit and then presented the screen to Derek pretty damn close to his face, " _Look!_ "

The short video played and it showed Stiles dancing to the Macarena quite horrifically while in the background you could make out Derek, Scott, and Melissa laughing and cheering at Stiles antics. There was a caption attached to it, but it all played too fast to actually get to read it. He couldn't really find anything wrong with it, anyway. He remembers what happened and it was all pretty normal for their outings.

"You're embarrassed because of your awful dancing being seen by the whole world? Yeah, I can see why that would keep you up at night."

He couldn't help teasing Stiles since that's mostly how they communicate anyhow.

Stiles rolls his eyes, but Derek sees the small smile threatening to show.

"Wolf's got jokes, funny. Ha, motherfucking, ha. Look at what your _face_ is doing, asshole."

He plays the video again for Derek and this time he gets to read the caption that just says 'how can you not love this fool?', but he still doesn't get it.

"Enjoying watching yourself making a fool like everybody else was?"

Stiles groans exasperated and plays the video again only, this time, he stands next to Derek, who now remembers is shirtless with only basketball shorts on, and points to the video where Derek's face is.

"Heart eyes, motherfucker. Those are heart eyes aim at me," Stiles points at himself then back at Derek with a serious expression, "by you."

Derek's gut drops, finally getting at what Stiles is saying. He's been caught. Stiles now knows about his feelings for him.

"Okay."

Is the only thing that comes to mind to say. What else can he say, really? He just hopes Stiles lets him down easy and maybe they can still be friends? Christ, this is gonna mess up the pack and it's all his fault.

"Okay? Just okay?" Stiles sighs and plops himself on the living room love seat, the one they always share during pack movie night. "You're unbelievable," he mutters, disappointed.

Derek stands there, frozen. He doesn't know what to do now. Maybe he should apologize, but he can't open his mouth. He can't even feel the words creep up his throat because he knows he wouldn't mean them. They'd be lies. He doesn't regret having these feelings for Stiles at all. He's pretty sure they're what helped him get to how he is today. Comfortable with going out with the pack and not thinking he'd burden them with his presence. Derek knows he still has issues he needs to work on and he will, he just needs time.

"I said yes to Adam, you know." Stiles somberly says after a minute, ten minutes, Derek's not sure. "He asked me out, remember?"

Derek clears his throat, not only to be able to respond but to also reign in the urge to growl, "Yeah."

"Remember me asking you what you thought? You said 'he's a great guy, Stiles, why not?', and I thought 'this is it. This is him telling me to move on, Stiles, it's never gonna happen between us'."

Now that had him moving, he took the necessary steps to stand in front of Stiles and then slowly lowered himself to sit on the coffee table.

"You…?"

This time, words wanted to come out but fear for what might happen because of them made him apprehensive.

Stiles sat up, elbows resting on top of his knees, his hands looked shaky as if he was considering holding Derek's.

"Use your words, Derek." Stiles whispers, his voice silently pleading.

"You're into me?" He regrets the choice of words, they sound juvenile, but he won't take them back.

Stiles scoffs, "Am I into you? No, Derek, I'm not." He moves fast and grabs Derek's hands in his interlacing their fingers in a firm grip, "I'm fucking _gone_ on you. There, I said it. Now, you. Sharing is caring, Derek."

Derek can't help the smile that breaks as he sees their hands interlaced, "I think my 'heart eyes' already did, since your here now."

Then Stiles frowns and Derek's starts to fade too.

"That's not good enough. I've suspected that you _maybe_ felt for me a tiny amount of what I feel for you bit you never made it known. Not in such an obvious way like me, but I've been desperate for you to notice, so."

Derek looks down at their hands again embarrassed as he tries to explain, "You're a very caring and tactile person with everyone in the pack. I wasn't sure of your…intensions?"

Everyone in the pack always sought Stiles for comfort, whether it'd be a hug, to cuddle or just to simply talk and rant. He never thought Stiles acted much differently around him. Sure there were the arousing scents that wafted from the younger boy all the time around Derek, but that's just how attraction works. It doesn't necessarily mean affection.

"So you're telling me that all those times I basically sat on your lap for movie nights, all the times I came over and cooked you dinner, all those times I paired up with you during life or death situations, because everyone and their mother know you can't survive without me, oh and, don't forget last year's new years when I kissed you on the cheek, you thought I was just being caring and tactile?"

"You were drunk that night." Derek mutters under his breath, still not brave enough to look at Stiles' head on.

Derek had noticed those moments, he just didn't let himself hope.

"I had one glass of champagne, I was not."

Stiles untangled one his hands and lifted Derek's face up by his chin softly. When their eyes finally connected again Derek felt his throat dry up and a pang in his chest. Stiles' eyes looked like a storm, overflowing with so many emotions but determined, like the eye of a hurricane.

"Look, Der, I don't mean to make you feel bad, but I just don't appreciate being lied to. If you're not ready for this to happen that's okay, I think I've made myself pretty clear that I have no problem waiting for you, just as long as I know that there is something to wait for."

His voice was soft and calm, but Derek could hear the hurt and desperation in the fringes. He couldn't take it, he couldn't keep deceiving himself. Not when the door was right there, open and inviting.

Derek used the empty hand he had to place it on top of the one Stiles had moved over his cheek.

"There is, I…I really care about you Stiles. I just- I fear that I can't make you happy like you deserve. Like Adam could, he makes you laugh and you both have so much in common, already. I don't…know if I can be that for you. But I want to be."

Stiles smiles widely at his words and his eyes water a bit. Derek can taste the salt in the air and he's pretty sure his are too.

Stiles moves both his hands to grabbed onto Derek's neck and inches closer to rest his forehead against Derek's with a breathy sigh of relief.

"You already are all that and so much more for me. Sure, Adam is pretty great, but you're amazing, Der. Trust me, I have front row seating. I know you don't believe that, but if you let me I can show you."

"The world?" Derek chokes out, his throat dry and tight. He can feel his hands, that he's moved to rest on Stiles' forearms, shaking.

Stiles leans back shocked, "Did you- Did you just quote Disney to me?"

Christ, he hadn't even noticed.

He clears his throat, "Don't judge, I'm really nervous right now."

Stiles chuckles and shakes his head while a blush starts to creep up Derek's cheeks and to the tip of his ears.

"A not-so-little human like me can make the big bad wolf nervous?", Stiles teases with a sly grin.

"You can make me feel anything and everything if you look at me like that."

"Do you wanna?" Stiles leans closer, this time brushing his nose against Derek's, "Feel everything with me?"

"Yeah, I do. But, right now your lips are tempting."

Their lips are so close now, the warmth of their shared breaths heating up his face. Derek loses himself in that moment, the anticipation. Stiles' lips are just there begging to be ravished and Derek is only too happy to comply. Christ, he's thought about this moment so many times.

Stiles looks at him daringly before tauntingly whispering, their lips gently brushing, "Then, why don't you...kiss the boy?"

Derek groans once the words register and he lowers his head to hide it on Stiles' neck as the younger man cackles with glee.

"Never mind, the moment is gone.", Derek mutters against Stiles' neck.

"Hell, no. Come here." Stiles shoves him off him with a laugh and eyes filled with mirth, then mockingly sings, "Don't try to hide it now, you wanna kiss the boy."

That's it, Derek stands fully and turns to head to his bedroom.

"I hate you. I'm going to bed."

"Mind if I join? I'm exhausted.", Stiles calls once he jumps up to follow him.

Once Stiles crosses the threshold of the dark bedroom he squeaks with fright when he feels two muscular arms wrap around his waist and throw him mercilessly onto the large comfy bed. The ensuing wrestling match is filled with much laughter and affection, and they both turned out winners.

Later, they're both spent and happily sated, Stiles happily turns to Derek and asks, "Can Disney be our thing? It'd be fun."

Derek chuckles with a shake of his head, "No, Stiles. Now sleep."

He turns his back to Stiles, getting in a comfortable position, and reaches back to pull Stiles flush against his bare back.

"Ooh, I get to be the big spoon? Awesome."

Stiles nuzzles his face in the crook of Derek's neck and preens. Yet, not even ten minutes later he still can't fall asleep, because well...

"Uh, Der?"

"What now?", Derek groggily asks, half already asleep.

Stiles sheepishly whispers, "My arm's asleep."

"Ow, fuck," Stiles screams after being kicked out of the bed by a grumpy sleep deprived wolf.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to drop some love if you please.
> 
> I blame the gif, you know which one.


End file.
